


perception

by NickyFox13



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/pseuds/NickyFox13
Summary: Michaela is a people's person: she's worried people don't see her as a person.
Kudos: 6





	perception

here are many things  
Michaela admits she isn't:  
she knows, however,  
that she is the conventional, feminine  
kind of beauty that could get away with murder  
(if her conscious didn't devour her,  
demand too much of her emotionally)  
but it's a shame she isn't:  
shameless like Connor  
ambitious like Laurel  
ruthless like Bonnie  
frightening like Frank  
devoted like Wes  
connected like Asher.  
It hurts especially  
that she isn't  
a cunning enigma like Annaliese,  
who has it all together with  
the perfect facade no one else has mastered.  
Nothing seems fair  
when all that's going for you  
is beauty.  
Her depth is hidden  
by pretty pink pearls and makeup galore  
but no one wants to wipe away the mascara  
to see what's behind the made-up mask  
(so there goes  
her credibility  
or so she fears)


End file.
